No cabemos en este mundo
by barn loren
Summary: -Y entonces la vi sonreír, era hermosa cuando sonreía, no sé como pasó que me encontré de repente estando enamorada de una mujer que detesté cuando la conocí.
1. Aeropuerto

**y después de un tiempo aquí estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta, lean y los saludo allá abajo.**

**un cálido saludo a todos agradeciéndoles de antemano que le den una oportunidad a mi trabajo.**

**atte. Barn Loren.**

**Disclamer: los personajes son de naoko takeuchi, no me pertenece nada, lamentablemente ._., lo hago sin fines de lucro, la trama es mía.**

* * *

Aeropuerto

En el aeropuerto de buenos aires dos personas llegaban… en pleno mes de enero, un nuevo comienzo

"pasajeros que arriban del vuelo de Boloña Italia por la puerta tres…"

-mi equipaje es aquel señor, sí, esa maleta café, gracias- dijo una joven rubia que recogía su equipaje-

Así la rubia pasó la pasó por la puerta tres, se encontraba en medio de todo el vaivén del aeropuerto, el clima en argentina estaba un tanto ventoso por las lluvias, así que Haruka abrió su maleta para sacar un sweater, entonces sintió un frío impactarse contra su pecho, al ver lencería y vestidos en vez de su ropa, hacía años que no le sucedía, se había curado del asma a los 8 años, pero antes de que su situación pudiera agravar comenzando a faltarle el aire, escuchó una voz a su espalda…

-¿disculpe?, oiga- escuchó-

La rubia normalizó su respiración poco a poco.

-¿sí?-tartamudeó un poco, cerrando rápidamente la maleta volviendo a ver encontrándose con una hermosa joven de piel de porcelana, cabellos aguamarina y ojos profundos, la joven se sonrojó al ver como la rubia la miraba absorta-

-¡usted!-exclamó al ver a la rubia cerrar la valija-¡usted fue quien robó mi equipaje!

-¿disculpe?, yo no he tomado nada suyo, mejor arregle ese asunto con paquetería, porque yo también perdí mi equipaje

-no, no, yo estoy mirando claramente como usted está hurgando entre mis cosas

-¿Qué?, eso es mentira, mejor devuélvame usted mi maleta

-¿y quién me garantiza que es suya y no la va a robar como robo la mía?

-¿me está acusando de algo?

-no le estoy acusando de nada, sólo digo lo que veo…

-primero me acusa y ahora insinúa que miento…

Sus miradas chocaron llenas de enojo cada una.

-¡devuélvame mi equipaje!-exclamó la rubia jalando la maleta de la mano de la aguamarina-

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡suélteme!-espetó forcejeando- o llamo a seguridad

-¡Deme mi equipaje!

-¡No hasta que me dé el mío!-dijo la aguamarina jalando con fuerza provocando que la alta rubia perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre ella con todo y equipaje-

Se miraron a los ojos, sin reaccionar, sin mostrar oposición alguna a la cercana incomodidad que había, un tanto confundidas, sólo pudiendo observarse mutuamente sin razonar porque si tan molestas estaban ninguna actuaba al respecto.

Casi de inmediato la rubia sintió como esa ola de frío volvía a su pecho -"¿nervios?"-pensó- "¿pero por qué?", carraspeó la garganta y comenzó a levantarse.

-tenga su maleta señorita, si no me quiere devolver la mía quédesela-dijo normalizando su respiración una vez de pie, ofreció su mano a la aguamarina quien la aceptó-

-no, no, tenga-dijo extendiendo su mano sosteniendo la maleta-gracias por devolverme la mía-le sonrió un tanto gentil-

-por nada-respondió sonriendo a medias, cuando repentinamente su gesto se contrajo en uno de sorpresa-oh no… no puede ser-dijo viendo a un hombre alto acercarse-

-¿le sucede algo? ¿Todo está bien?-inquirió frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas-

-usted solo finja por favor-dijo la rubia con la mirada fija detrás de la aguamarina, fue cuando ésta giró a ver-

-¿y yo que gano?

-la dejaré en paz-volvió a verla sonriéndole con sorna-por el resto de su vida-completó-

-está bien, trato hecho-respondió sonriendo arqueando una ceja-

Entonces el hombre alto y de cabello grisáceo llegó frente a la rubia.

-hija que bueno que has llegado bien-dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba-

-padre, creí que no vendrías-dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa y confundida-

-¿hija?-susurró la aguamarina desconcertada cosa que los demás pasaron por alto-

-mira nada más, hasta que lo lograste sentar cabeza-dijo sonriendo a Haruka mirando a la rubia y a la aguamarina alternándolas- es muy hermosa tu novia; era una casanova ¿sabías?-dijo el hombre codeando a la rubia moviendo las cejas sugerente-

-eh… no, me, me llamo Michiru Kaioh-apenas y pudo mencionarlo al tiempo que sonreía nerviosa y extendía su mano-

El hombre sonrió amablemente.

-Yukito Tenoh, es un placer-dijo estrechando su mano-

-E… el placer es todo mío-dijo un tanto nerviosa al sentir como la rubia había rodeado sus hombros con su brazo-

-bueno, yo tengo que volver al restaurant, creo que mi hija te contó que tengo uno, instálense con calma es un país bastante agradable, las veré después-dijo sonriendo mientras se retiraba-

-eh, si padre, te veré después-dijo mirándolo partir mientras su respiración se entrecortaba nuevamente-

-a ver si me quedó claro, piloto de motocross, mujer y además sufre de asma vaya secretitos-dijo la aguamarina apoyando una mano en su cintura mirando a la rubia analizadoramente-

-pues…-comenzó nerviosa sintiendo esa mirada recorrerle de pies a cabeza-jamás he negado ser mujer, todos los medios lo saben, infórmese…, y lo del asma no es de su incumbencia, un trato es un trato, muchas gracias, mucho gusto y hasta nunca-dijo cogiendo su valija del suelo marchándose, se sentía descubierta y completamente torpe-

-"pero que persona más desagradable"-pensó Michiru-¡sí, hasta nunca!-elevó su voz-"engreída"-susurró lo último-

Por su cuenta cada una tomó un taxi; mientras Haruka viajaba camino al pent-house que compartiría con alguien más, repartiéndose la renta y el espacio, al llegar pagó el monto al taxista y entró a un edificio estilo funcionalista, construcción imponente recubierta de cristal oscuro, se acercó a la administradora que estaba tras el mostrador.

-buenas tardes, soy Haruka Tenoh-dijo extendiendo su mano-

-buenas tardes joven Tenoh-dijo la mujer estrechando su mano, la rubia sonrió al ser confundida de nuevo, ya era costumbre que pasara eso- firme aquí y podrá acceder al pent-house-dijo poniendo sobre la barra de mármol café una forma junto a un bolígrafo a la vez que sonreía-

La rubia dudó por unos segundos.

-¿Dónde está Gabrielle?-preguntó buscando alrededor mientras sostenía la pluma en su mano-

-ese es un pequeño detalle, ya no compartirá el pent-house con ella…

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?, yo hice el trato con ella, incluso nos pusimos de acuerdo por video conferencias y estuvimos de acuerdo en muchos aspectos-insistió-

-sí, lo sé, pero la señorita Gabrielle ya no vendrá al país, se va a Chile, me pidió que la disculpara con usted en cuanto pueda contactarle, ya sabe cómo es el tenis, ella estará muy ocupada con los entrenamientos y las presentaciones, pero no se desanime mi propio jefe le ha ubicado a una persona ejemplar de absoluta confianza, posee un historial impecable-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-

-está bien-dijo no muy convencida- ¿y quién es ella?

Y en ese momento en la entrada con puerta giratoria aparecía una joven de cabellos aguamarina con su equipaje en manos luchando momentáneamente con la puerta giratoria.

-oh no, eso sí que no, no en dos veces en un mismo día-dijo suspirando- ¡y ahora viviremos en el mismo edificio!-se quejó-

-corrección joven Tenoh, van a compartir el pent-house-dijo la mujer sonriente-

-¿Qué?-inquirió la aguamarina que acababa de llegar consiguiendo escuchar lo último y ver a la rubia ahí casi le causa infarto-

-esto no me puede estar pasando a mí-suspiró la rubia llevándose los dedos al puente nasal-

-me dijeron que compartiría el pent-house con un joven educado, caballeroso y muy respetuoso y… con esto me encuentro-dijo la aguamarina fulminando a la rubia con la mirada-

La rubia estalló en una risotada, "uy que fiera"-pensó la rubia- volvió a ver a la mujer tras el mostrador-

-en serio, no me haga esto, por favor-dijo juntando sus manos fingiendo clemencia-

La aguamarina se quedó boquiabierta viendo a la rubia que al ver el gesto de la aguamarina rió de nuevo haciendo ademan de limpiarse una lagrimilla que escapaba de su ojo.

-me rehúso a vivir con ese monstruo-espetó la aguamarina-

-¡hey!, ¡hey! No permitiré que vuelva a referirse a mí despectivamente-dijo la rubia tomando seriedad-

-yo no le he ofendido ni una sola vez, solo no esperaba este tipo de… sorpresa-exhaló-

-aun no termino de entender-expresó la mujer un tanto confundida tras el mostrador-¿acaso ya se conocen?-sin dejar que alguien respondiera continuó- joven Tenoh, debería estar feliz de compartir su techo con alguien como la señorita Kaioh…

-es una niña-mencionó Michiru-

-¿perdón?-preguntó la mujer-

-que este "joven Tenoh"-dijo Michiru señalándole con la palma-es una niña, una mujer, es una chica…

La mujer vio a la rubia que sonreía, sin salir de su asombro.

-mis papeles lo dicen madame-finalizó la rubia firmando-

-supongo que no hay más que simplemente quedarme aquí-dijo la aguamarina firmando también-

-ya buscaré después otro lugar para quedarme, respetando el contrato claro está-entonces les dio la espalda-

-estoy de acuerdo será lo mejor para todos-secundó la aguamarina-

-vaya por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo la rubia mientras mordía el llavero de cuero y tomaba su equipaje junto con el de la aguamarina dirigiéndose al ascensor-

Subieron y Michiru marcó el piso 13, las puertas se cerraron y ambas se encontraron en medio de un silencio incómodo.

-no cumplió-dijo la aguamarina-

-¿Qué?-inquirió la rubia en un mugido por las llaves que sostenía con sus dientes e impedían que emitiera bien el sonido-

-que no cumplió, me prometió que me dejaría en paz por el resto de mi vida-dijo seriamente-

Llegaron al piso, las puertas doradas del ascensor se abrieron, caminaron hasta el 209, se pararon frente a la puerta, la rubia cargaba una maleta en su mano y entre sus brazos otro par y con su otra mano jalaba una de rueditas sobre la cual iba el estuche de violín.

-¿Qué espera?-preguntó la aguamarina-

La rubia frunció las cejas y haciendo el bizco apuntó a las llaves en su boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué las puso en su boca?-reclamó la aguamarina tomando las llaves con su pulgar y su índice-

-¿acaso usted…?-la rubia hizo una pregunta al aire-¡oh! ¡Quería que las pusiera en mi bolsillo!-exclamó la rubia entre burla y sorpresa fingida-

La aguamarina abrió los ojos y le costaba más encajar la llave en la cerradura, pero nerviosa no lo lograba, fingió molestia, abrió la puerta y extendió la mano para que la rubia entrara.

-usted quería manosearme…-canturreó la rubia entrando-

La aguamarina se abstuvo de molestarse solo apretando la mandíbula para no tartamudear y cuando vio a la rubia que terminó de dejar el equipaje sobre el sofá le aventó las llaves al pecho, las cuales la rubia tomó con su mano en el aire.

-mala broma Tenoh-espetó la aguamarina-

El sitio era muy cálido y acogedor a pesar del diseño del edificio moderno, los ventanales grandes y de cristal que daban vista panorámica de un área de la ciudad, la cocina recubierta de aluminio, la barra del comedor, las paredes ocre en combinación con zoclos rojizos, el suelo de la sala recubierto de alfombra y ébano, el otro ventanal tenía vista a la piscina trasera, dos habitaciones, tres cuartos libres, un baño.

La rubia resopló.

-mire señorita Kaioh, yo no planeé esto, no es una broma mía, fue coincidencia y para ser honestos a mí tampoco me hace gracia, tome su llave y deme la mía-finalizó cortante-

-aquí tiene-dijo extendiéndosela- pero si hay algo que no voy a tolerar es que use ese tono de voz conmigo-dijo firmemente-

-yo me iré cuanto antes de aquí y discúlpeme si ofendí su sensibilidad-recalcó con un toque sarcástico-

-¿perdón?, sabe que… no es lo que dice, si no como lo dice, no me ha ofendido pero creo que no he hecho nada para merecer ese trato, ¿acaso no conoce la cortesía?, ah y por cierto ojalá que encuentre otro sitio pronto, suerte…-mencionó con notable sarcasmo para después retirarse-

-espere-dijo deteniéndola por el hombro ligeramente-ha sido demasiado por un día, no me justifico, pero sí sé cómo ser cortés-bajo la guardia un poco, terminó la plática y tomando su equipaje-ambas habitaciones son idénticas así que me retiro, que tenga buena noche-

-igualmente Tenoh-respondió la aguamarina viéndola partir por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**y aquí estoy trayéndoles una nueva historia que siento yo es completamente diferente a lo que suelo hacer, será pequeña, espero, quisiera haber vuelto con la otra, pero la falta de inspiración está fuerte, como brote de influenza, entre nuevas aventuras y desventuras que le impiden a uno como autor actualizar o seguir con lo que se ha quedado a medias, no puedo prometer que actualizaré a menudo, sin embargo intentaré, siempre vuelvo, ^_^, dejándoles un abrazo a cada uno de mis estimados lectores, hasta pronto.**

**BL.**


	2. Se renta

**Hey there i am updating again! :P; ok le robé el estado a whats App; pero acá está otra actualización para esta humilde historia que tenía por ahí guardada y que no subí nunca por miedo a que les parezca sosa o aburrida... en fin, acá la dejo para aquellas personas que les ha gustado.**

**Y por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un review :3 gracias**

**saludos.**

**BL.**

**Disclamer: lo hago sin fines de lucro, los personajes son de naoko takeuchi y la trama es mía.**

* * *

Se renta

Así la semana transcurrió sin dirigirse la palabra más que para lo que debía tener "suma importancia"

-¡Tenoh cierre el refrigerador!

-¡está cerrado!

Realmente no hablaban, peleaban, porque la joven violinista hacía mucho ruido aspirando la alfombra torturando a la rubia en la mañana, o si alguna se tardaba demasiado en la ducha.

Y esa mañana no fue la excepción; llamaron a la puerta y la rubia abrió de prisa.

-buenos días joven, hemos traído el piano que solicitaron.

-buenos días, ¿un piano?-preguntó rascándose la cabeza-creo que ha sido un error, yo no he solicitado ningún piano…

-pero yo sí-intervino Michiru bajando las escaleras minimalistas cerrando su bata por la cual la rubia alcanzó a entre ver un "mini baby doll" que la distrajo un poco antes de que frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? Pe… pero

-por supuesto, usted instaló su estudio, con sus cosas, yo merezco el mío también.

-sí, está bien entiendo, tome la habitación y ya, iré a darme una ducha.

-sí, tomaré esa habitación para mi estudio de música y la habitación restante para mi estudio de pintura.

-no, esa habitación yo la quiero

-¿ah sí? Y lo discutió con ¿quién? ¿Con que permiso?

-con el permiso de que su "estudio" completo equivale al mío y ese cuarto que quiere juntos

En ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta a lo que la rubia pronto reaccionó pero la aguamarina corrió, ambas compitiendo por abrir la puerta.

-si me disculpa Kaioh esta es para mí-dijo la rubia triunfante con el pomo dela puerta en la mano-

-buen día señorita Tenoh hemos traído su encargo, ¿podemos instalarlo ahora mismo?

-buen día, por supuesto pasen, en la tercera habitación por favor-dijo abriendo la puerta-

-pero, ¿Qué traen todas esas cajas?-intervino la aguamarina-

-no es de su incumbencia Kaioh, ahora si me permite-dijo dándole la espalda-sigan por acá por favor-

El piano había sido colocado en el estudio de Michiru, la aguamarina tomó su ducha y cuando no hubo más ruidos dentro del pent-house se dirigió al cuarto del que se adueñó la rubia, llegando al lugar encontrándose con un espejo a lo largo de la pared, una máquina para correr, bicicleta estática, mancuernillas y pesas, mientras la rubia hacia abdominales.

La aguamarina se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

-ya se ha instalado, no dejará el edificio entonces-aseguró-

La rubia respiró y después se levantó fijando su mirada en ella.

-es temporal-respondió la rubia un tanto incómoda- pronto tendrá una mejor compañía-le respondió secándose con una pequeña toalla-con permiso-dijo saliendo-

Entró a la ducha por fin, al parecer Michiru se había marchado hacía unos minutos, dejaba que el agua fresca recorriera su espalda y humedeciera su cabello, siempre había odiado bañarse con agua caliente, prefería la tibia y fresca o fría, tomó un poco de shampoo comenzando a frotar su rubio cabello, repentinamente el agua dejó de caer, con los ojos cerrados buscó su toalla se envolvió con ésta hasta la cintura, frotando sus ojos, llegó a la puerta del amplio baño abriéndola.

-¿Michiru?, ¿está ahí?-cuestionó elevando la voz sin obtener respuesta-"seguro no está, no creo que sea tan cruel como para dejarme sin agua"-pensó, caminó hacia la cocina casi a ciegas para llegar al fregadero y enjuagarse-

Llevaba su playera blanca de algodón puesta, al llegar enjuagó su cabello y su rostro, iba empapada, descalza y por el ardor en sus ojos medio desorientada rumbo a su habitación, al no haber nadie comenzó a sacarse la playera mojada, que ya se transparentaba, la puerta se abrió y Michiru encontró a una rubia con la playera húmeda en la cabeza intentando deshacerse de ella, pronto la rubia se la sacó y escuchó unas llaves caer al suelo y algo como una botella de agua, abrió los ojos y tenía a Michiru en frente observando, la rubia se sorprendió dejando caer al suelo la playera, y la aguamarina por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Haruka, las gotas escurriendo de sus rubios cabellos, recorriendo su mentón, bajando por su cuello, pasando por su torso entre dos pequeños montículos, sus dos senos, trago duro, eran pequeños pero femeninos, su abdomen tenso y delicado escurriendo gotas alrededor de su ombligo, y esa curva que se hacía de su cintura, todo con la luz de la ventana rodeando su silueta, la rubia cubrió sus pechos y se apresuró a levantar la playera, dándole la espalda se la puso y volvió a verla.

-lo siento, disculpe, es que…-tartamudeó un poco- el agua… se… se acabó, de repente de… dejo de caer, y yo… shampoo…-"¿pero que tanto me ve?"-pensó sintiendo como se sonrojaba del cuello hasta sus orejas y su rostro entero-

Y es que ciertamente esa playera mojada estaba tan pegada a su anatomía.

La aguamarina, frunció el ceño después de sonrojarse y sentir la piel crispada.

-¿no, no tiene… ver, vergüenza?-fue lo único que respondió la aguamarina-

-ya le di mi explicación, me quedé sin agua y seguro fue su culpa-le dijo la rubia aun un tanto nerviosa y arrastrando las palabras para después marcharse a su habitación dejándola estupefacta-

En otras circunstancias la aguamarina le hubiese respondido por la forma en que le habló y su absurdo argumento, pero estaba… absorta, suspiró y levantó sus llaves y su botella de agua.

La rubia se vistió aun sin entender muy bien que había sido eso que había pasado allá abajo, ni los nervios, ni la mirada ni su sonrojo, aunque aceptaba que adoró esa mirada azul penetrante que dejaría a la deriva cualquier flota, finalmente decidió que esa mirada se había perdido en su cuerpo y si erraba pues que lastima pero la idea de pensar que esa joven le comió con los ojos le era grata y hasta le causaba gracia.

"La sexy violinista", así le había llamado uno de los miembros de su equipo de entrenamiento, como lo odió cuando la llamó así, durante un minuto entero imaginó golpearlo, increíble las llaves de judo que se pueden imaginar en 60 segundos, pero se controló porque él le prometió enviarle alguien interesado en permutar la vivienda con ella.

Sí, desde que la vio se dio cuenta que era hermosa, muy bella y sí, sexy también, pero por una razón tan loca y descabellada que solo ella entendía, sólo ella podía decir que Michiru era sexy…

Subió a su auto y manejó hasta el edificio, se topó con un sin número de carteleras pegadas en las paredes y en las marquesinas, grandes cartelones con el rostro de su compañera de piso, ese rostro hermoso y esos ojitos que…

Maldijo, ya estaba divagando, esa "sexy violinista", era la misma troglodita petulante que le espetaba las palabras, sí, era bella, muy hermosa, sin duda, delicada y fina, pero no con ella.

Al bajar del auto rió con sorna para sí misma.

-"¿en qué rayos piensas Tenoh?"-se dijo al hallarse imaginando a la violinista con un bikini de piel tigre dientes de sable, "la sexy troglodita", sacudió su cabeza-

Al entrar al pent-house había total silencio, se duchó a sus anchas y luego se acercó a echar un vistazo en el estudio de la aguamarina, ahí estaba de espaldas sentada en un banco, mirando por la ventana, estaba un poco abierta, el aire entraba y jugueteaba con sus sedosos cabellos aguamarina.

-¿Por qué me espía Tenoh?

-no la espío señorita Kaioh, solo echaba un vistazo a este sitio, la decoración, le ha quedado bastante sobria, no por nada es artista-dijo retirándose, lo que dejó a la aguamarina confundida, ¿tomaría eso como un cumplido? ¿Lo era?

Y efectivamente llamaron a su puerta, el sujeto que le prometieron llegó, un corredor español de Free Style petulante y engreído, bajito y con aires de macho, soez y obsceno, le repugnó la forma en que asechó a Michiru con la mirada cuando se la encontraron en la barra desayunador, lo invitó a pasar a la sala, y entonces le arrojó una lata de cerveza.

-no suelo revocar mis decisiones-comenzó la rubia-pero lo haré por esta ocasión-

-ni siquiera me habéis preguntado si me gusta el sitio…-rezongó el castaño-

-tengo muchas ocupaciones, mis pruebas físicas comienzan pronto y no tendré tiempo de mudarme-le respondió con la mirada fría y firme-de todas formas, gracias-dijo apretando la lata-

-gracias a ti por hacerme perder mi tiempo-refunfuñó y se marchó caminando hacia la puerta azotándola al salir-

Entonces recogió las latas, se dirigió a la cocina y al volver se encontró con una Michiru sonriendo sutilmente triunfal.

-¿ya no se irá?-le preguntó la aguamarina-

-no, ya no, por ahora-seguía en su firme y terco empeño-

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó extrañada-

-porque ese sujeto no me agradó, ni siquiera lo conozco, además, me di cuenta de algo.

-¿de qué? ¿Qué soy mejor compañía que usted?-dijo con socarrona-

-no, de lo que pasaría si una persona que carece de respeto vive con usted, se puede arrepentir, no es débil Michiru, pero si vulnerable, todos lo somos en algún momento, pero incluso la vulnerabilidad se respeta, y personas como él no lo hacen y se aprovechan de eso-le respondió la rubia a lo que Michiru borró sus sonrisa entendiendo el punto a la perfección-

-¿en verdad lo cree Tenoh?

-solo digo lo que mis ojos ven y perciben señorita Kaioh- se limitó a decir-

-"¿acaso me está protegiendo?"-pensó confundida de nuevo, pensando que cada palabra había sido sincera, así lo había sentido y se sintió bien haberlas escuchado de la boca de esa persona que en ocasiones parecía insensible-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Regreso de un pasado

**hola a todos, y aquí otra actualización de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado... recibo sus criticas constructivas, a quien no le guste no lo lea.**

**disclamer: personajes no mío, historia sí...**

**cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**un calido saludo, no, mejor uno frío, esta primavera parece verano acá donde vivo, me derrito...**

**BL**

* * *

**Regreso de un pasado**

El mes terminó sin ningún cambio en sus actitudes, pero habían logrado entablar conversación sin discutir. Estaban en la cocina, y Haruka se había ofrecido a ayudarle a Michiru con la cena, así ambas comerían y trabajarían menos.

La rubia se cortó mientras partía el calabacín.

-Tenoh, ¿estás bien?-inquirió acercándose-

-sí, no es nada-respondió mirando su herida-

-déjame ver

-dije que no es nada-dijo acercándose al fregadero-

-es que así no se parte-le dijo la aguamarina acercándose a la rubia cuando disponía volver a su tarea-

-es que no lo hago a menudo-comentó la rubia-hace tiempo dejé de cocinar

Entonces Michiru se acercó, tomó entre sus manos la mano de la rubia junto con el cuchillo.

-mire, se hace así, con amor, recuerde que no lo hace para cualquier comensal- le dijo la joven violinista sonriendo-

-¿con amor?-preguntó la rubia extrañada por la definición pero aun así devolviéndole el gesto tratando de no burlarse aunque lo deseaba-

-sí, ¿alguna vez se ha enamorado Tenoh?-preguntó de la nada haciendo que la otra se sorprendiera-

-eh, sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, no acostumbro a recordarlo-respondió confundida-

-pues entonces suponga que lo hace para esa persona-le sonrió-

-no, no puedo-negó con la cabeza-

-¿Por qué?-inquirió frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo-

-porque ya no la amo-respondió levantando los hombros-

-¿Qué le hizo esa persona para que ya no estime ni su recuerdo?

-traicionarme, después la traicioné, después me dejó… no acabó bien, y encima me reprochó que mi orgullo y mi terquedad siempre podrían más que todos mis sentimientos y por eso yo nunca lograría terminar bien con nadie.

-pues se equivoca.

-¿ah sí?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

-claro-le sonrió volviendo a lo que hacía-

-¿Cómo está tan segura?

-simple, usted es terca y orgullosa, no demuestra lo que siente, pero estoy segura que cuando explota lo hace, entonces sus sentimientos ganan; eso contradice el reproche que le hicieron, en cuanto al final de una relación, eso es una variante, siempre será diferente, depende de las personas, apuesto a que esa persona aun le ama, por eso dijo lo que dijo-comentó sonriendo-

Terminaron de cocinar y cenaron, la rubia situó una pequeña mesa redonda en el espacio que había entre la cocina y el living, un tanto cerca de la gran ventana, un silencio nada incomodo les acompañaba, limitándose a bajar sus miradas cuando de vez en cuando se encontraran, aun no se sentían en plena comodidad… por razones que sólo ambas conocían.

La rubia soltó los cubiertos y comenzó a buscar torpemente en su chaqueta, hallando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿hallo?

-Haruka ¿eres tú?

-eh, sí, las misma, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? ¿Hallo?

La rubia colgó y bebió un poco de vino tinto con el que acompañaban el pato, levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de la aguamarina, sellándose momentáneamente.

-"sus ojos son hermosos, son como un selva verde o una jungla en la que me gustaría perderme"-pensó Michiru hasta que tuvo que apartar su mirada creando un distractor, se sintió tan fuera de lugar-¿se cortó la comunicación?-inquirió sin mirar a la rubia-

-¿uhm?-inquirió saliendo del encanto-eh…-tartamudeó-sí, ahm, al parecer, es un número desconocido, no lo tengo registrado, aunque esa mujer sabía mi nombre-

-algún fan quizá

Mencionó Michiru arrastrando su última porción de carne por el plato para finalmente llevársela a la boca y deslizar lentamente el tenedor, mientras miraba a la rubia en espera de algún comentario, lo cual para la rubia pasó casi en cámara lenta.

-eh, ahm no-rió un poco-no lo creo, no soy tan afamada-carraspeó un poco-¿gusta un poco más vino?-ofreció tomando la botella-

-sería un placer-sonrió-

Al cabo de media hora la cena concluyó, guardaron los platos en el lavavajillas y partió cada una a su habitación después de un "que tenga buena noche"

* * *

Por fin sábado, no entrenamiento y no sinfónica, era un día nublado, anunciaba lluvia, tenía las ventanas de su habitación cubiertas por gruesas y oscuras cortinas, el ambiente ahí dentro era completamente nocturno, abrió los ojos girando lentamente a ver el buró a su lado, 9:00 am, marcaba su reloj digital, se levantó y bajó a desayunar, aunque hubiese querido dormir más, no le era posible, había estado teniendo escalofríos; se preparó pan tostado, lo untó de mermelada, chupó ligeramente el cuchillo y disponía a introducirlo de nuevo en el frasco de conserva de piña.

-ah, ah, ni se le ocurra Tenoh-dijo la joven violinista, a lo que la rubia alzó el rostro encontrándose con una aguamarina recargada en el umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados con una mirada desafiante, vestida de un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes, ambos blancos y con tonos rojo bermellón que de alguna forma hacían un contraste que encendía la piel blanca descubierta del cuerpo de la joven -

-no lo iba a hacer-dijo un tanto nerviosa y ansiosa al ser descubierta-

-entonces aleje el cuchillo del frasco-retó extrañamente con picardía que los nervios de la rubia no la dejaron ver-

-no lo iba a hacer señorita Kaioh-dijo de inmediato poniendo el cuchillo en el fregadero-

La aguamarina entró de lleno a la cocina dándole la espalda a la rubia, abrió el refrigerador, la rubia unía las tapas de su emparedado, volvió a ver buscando a la joven aguamarina encontrándose con esta inclinada con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, se detuvo mirando un poco, ¿Por qué ese short de pijama tenía que ser tan pequeñito?, se abofeteó mentalmente y giró de nuevo a tomar su vaso de leche.

-Tenoh, ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que cierre la leche?

-eh… yo, siempre lo hago-_"lo cierto es que ya perdí la cuenta"_- susurró en su mente, desviando su mirada a un par de piernas, cerró los ojos apretándolos, castigándose de nuevo-

La joven se irguió apoyando su mano en la cintura.

-no es cierto-declaró firmemente de alguna manera disfrutando la tensión de la rubia, la notaba por esa vena que empezaba a saltarle en el cuello cerca de la nuca.

-¿insinúa que estoy mintiendo?

-no, sólo digo que la única persona aquí que no tapa la leche es usted.

-por favor, esas son tonterías, no le va a pasar nada a la leche.

-no, es precaución, la leche puede adquirir bacterias, lo cual la fermentarían-refutó-

La rubia ya había desviado la mirada a la blanca piel de la joven, y esos cabellos aguamarina que rozaban sus hombros enrojeciendo la piel ligeramente-

Tragó duro, apartó la mirada, esquivó a la joven-ajá- respondió tajante, caminando hacia la sala-

La joven suspiró quedándose en la cocina.

-¡Tenoh! ¿Por qué no utiliza un cuchillo para cortar la mantequilla?, mire como la dejó-decía Michiru caminando al living para regañar a la rubia, entonces tropezó con un zapato de Haruka cayendo la mantequilla al suelo y ella también.

La rubia casi podía olfatear la tormenta que se desataría, dejó rápidamente su vaso de leche sobre la mesita de cristal y su pan también corriendo a ayudarla a levantarse.

-mírelo por el lado bueno, la mantequilla ya no tiene migas-dijo un tanto nerviosa la rubia rascando su nuca-

-no, no las tiene porque está sobre la alfombra que aspiré antier, ¿Qué hacía su zapato ahí eh?

-lo arrastré al despertar no encontraba mis pantuflas, perdone.

-¿y cuantas veces le he dicho que en el sofá no se come?

-muchas, pero es sábado y merezco descansar ¿acaso no puedo?-intentaba no sulfurarse, jamás había vivido con reglas, las odiaba y amaba romperlas-

-usted va a limpiar ese desorden Tenoh-espetó molesta-

-oh no, yo no la tiré

-pero el zapato era suyo, ahora limpie-le dijo dándole la espalda yéndose a su habitación-

-no, espere-la siguió hasta las escaleras-no me deje ¡aquí hablando sola!-gruñó perdiendo la paciencia-

Al cabo de unos minutos estaba limpiando la alfombra, la dejó impecable después de una hora y media de tallarla, después de secarla y aspirarla, aspiró el sofá con migas, recogió el zapato y se sentó rendida en el sofá con una lata de cerveza en la mano, prendió la televisión plasma LCD y en la pequeña mesita de centro de vidrio oscuro disponía a poner la lata.

- Tenoh recuerde que debe usar portavasos

-lo sé, lo sé, ya lo sé, ¿Cuándo me va a dejar en paz?, es peor que mi madre-masculló levantándose del sofá-

-pues por algo usted es así…

-con mi madre no se meta Kaioh

-ni siquiera la he mencionado, solo que si usted se hubiera criado en mi familia sería menos… mimada y sinvergüenza

-¿Qué?, ya déjeme en paz y váyase, si me hubiera criado en su familia sería igual de estirada que usted y eso es lo último que desearía

-¡me está faltando al respeto, retráctese!

-¡usted empezó!, ¿tanto le cuesta dejarme en paz?

-mis intenciones no son molestarle, hasta me canso de estarle arreando, lo hago por la higiene del lugar, no somos animales, no vamos a vivir como tales…

-ah, la higiene, se jacta de "solo lo hago por la apariencia, el orden y… blah, blah", usted no hizo más que aspirar la alfombra el jueves y me despertó cuando yo necesitaba descansar, al final quien hizo hoy las cosas fui yo.

-sí, como no, "descansar", si solo juega con sus motocicletas de juguete.

-no insulte mi profesión, lo que yo hago no es tan fácil, no lo hace cualquiera, es un talento igual que el suyo, "niña prodigio"-dijo con sorna-

-¡ay!-exclamó enrojeciendo su rostro-¡no sabe cómo me revienta ese calificativo!

La rubia se rió a carcajadas, por alguna razón adoró haber sacado de sus cabales a la "pacifica" joven violinista, la aguamarina lo notó y se serenó poco a poco.

-como diga Tenoh-dijo dándole la espalda-me daré una ducha-

-oh no, eso sí que no, yo ya trabajé merezco bañarme primero-dijo corriendo para alcanzarla cuando tropezó con el mismo zapato, la joven se detuvo y la vio gruñir "maldito zapato", entonces la rubia escuchó a la aguamarina reírse, "¡ahora verá!"-exclamó- corrió alcanzándola y entonces ambas llegaron a la ducha entrando con ropa.

La joven violinista empujó a la rubia contra las llaves de la regadera, haciendo que el agua comenzara a caer sobre las dos.

-no, Tenoh, salga ahora mismo-ordenó jalándola de la playera blanca-

-no lo voy a hacer, me quedo-respondió sujetándola de las muñecas-

-¡váyase!

-¡no quiero!

-¡que terca!

-¡que caprichosa!

-¡póngala en agua caliente, prefiero el agua caliente, hace frío!-dijo la aguamarina abriendo la llave del agua caliente-

-¡ah! ¡Me quemo!, quítela, quítela, odio el agua caliente, ponga la fría-dijo intentando girarse con la otra tirando de ella y sujetándole las manos para evitar forcejear tanto-

-la cambiaré, sólo suelte mi mano…

-no, porque yo llegué primero, me va a sacar, hará trampa.

-no lo haré, lo prometo

-no le creo

-pues no me interesa, no me crea

Quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sosteniéndose la mirada, retándose, entonces la rubia cedió, soltó las manos de la aguamarina y ésta la sujetó de los hombros para sacarla a empujones, incumpliendo su promesa de no correrla, entonces la rubia la apartó de ella por un momento sacándose la playera.

-me quedo-dijo la rubia tirando la playera al suelo-

-no haga eso Tenoh, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-exclamó soltando el brazo de la rubia tapándose los ojos, ruborizándose notablemente, el vapor las acompañaba ahí dentro porque la rubia había cerrado la puerta corrediza de la ducha ya que las dos amenazaban con quedarse-

-¡sinvergüenza!-musitó la violinista-

-¿Cuál es la vergüenza? Lo que tengo yo, también lo tiene usted…

-pero en menores proporciones-se mofó descubriéndose los ojos mirándola fijamente, de nuevo esa sensación, se había congelado teniendo a la rubia enfrente, sin poder evitar comérsela con los ojos, su cabello mojado, su piel rojiza, esa profunda e interminable jungla verde que la miraba, juraría que se burlaba de su embelesamiento-

La rubia adivinada de nuevo esa mirada, ¿era deseo?, una mirada tan fiel a su piel, que casi podía sentir que le acariciaba, pero eran solo las gotas… solo eso…, se cuestionó ¿si acaso estaba deseando aquellas finas manos que poseía esa hermosa joven?-_"con mi piel"-_respondió fugazmente para después exhalar sabiendo que al quedarse ahí no lograría absolutamente nada-

-discúlpeme por esta tonta discusión, báñese tranquila señorita Kaioh, yo me voy y disculpe también lo que le dije en el living, fui demasiado infantil-dijo recogiendo su playera del suelo para correr la puerta de la ducha saliendo de ahí-

Michiru se encontraba atónita, ¿la dejaría ir sólo así? ¿Le había parecido todo eso infantil y tonto?, se atrevió a aceptarse a sí misma que sostener esa discusión le había gustado, y ¿se iba?, ¿una tontería fue lo único que significó para la rubia? ¿Acaso solo ella había sentido esa conexión?

-"claro, que podía esperar de alguien como Tenoh"-pensaba mientras tallaba su cabello, desistiendo de todos sus interrogantes-"lady killer", "womanizer" y amante de jugar con lo serio, esa es Haruka Tenoh-se dijo a sí misma mientras secaba su cuerpo-

* * *

Mientras la rubia se había ido a su gym, se colocó para hacer abdominales.

-"no soporta ni verme, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Besarla? A duras penas me tolera, no soy siquiera de su agrado, y es demasiado petulante"-pensaba en los contras para aplastar los pros, justificándose consigo misma de haber huido de ese momento cargado de esa incomodidad que sólo disfrutaba cuando se trataba de Kaioh-

Al cabo de unas horas escuchó a la violinista partir, entonces se bañó, no pudo evitar recordar lo que acababa de pasar mientras se bañaba, esos ojos que la habían mirado tan fervientemente.

Se vistió de nuevo con unos bermudas marrón, y una playera negra, solo con unos calcetines andando por el pent-house descalza, se sentó frente a la tv y el cansancio la derrotó, al poco tiempo escuchó el timbre, pero muy lejano en sus sueños, luego insistieron, despertó.

-¡ya voy!, ¡ya voy!-gritó restregándose los ojos caminando en penumbras, volvió a ver el reloj de vidrio art deco, 8:30 pm, abrió la puerta llevándose una sorpresa-

-hola Haruka-le sonrió-Cuánto tiempo ¿no?-dijo la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel-

-Sara, pero, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿acaso no te agrada volver a verme?-respondió acercándose peligrosamente, abrazó a la rubia colgándose de su cuello-feliz cumpleaños Tenoh-le susurró al oído-

La rubia mantuvo sus manos al margen sin corresponder el abrazo.

-hoy, hoy, no es, mi, mi cumpleaños-respondió nerviosa-

-ya lo sé-contestó en un susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia-

Tomó impulso amarrándose al cuerpo de la rubia rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, entonces rozó los labios de la rubia sin que la otra pudiera evitar corresponderle, entraron de lleno al pent-house, cerraron la puerta torpemente, sus besos resonaban en el silencio.

Un trueno se escuchó y la tormenta se desató, la rubia caminaba en reversa sosteniendo a la castaña, cayó sentada en el sofá, el lugar seguía en penumbras, sólo con la luz de la tv que se encontraba en MUTE, la castaña recorría el abdomen de la rubia con las palmas de sus manos para después intentar quitarle la playera.

-que… ¿Qué haces?-preguntó nerviosa y confundida-

Sara rió y se acercó a su oreja pasándole lentamente la lengua, lo cual aumentó el nerviosismo de la rubia provocando que se ruborizara.

-no te asustes-le susurró despacio-no haré nada que tu no quieras, aun te amo Haruka, aunque estas un poquito fuera de practica cariño, pero podemos arreglarlo ahora mismo ¿no crees?

-pe… pe… pero yo…-respondió aun nerviosa y confundida-

A lo que la castaña se limitó a reír haciendo con su mano un ademán peinó su cabello castaño y ondulado, colocó su dedo índice en los de la rubia.

-no digas nada, ya has dicho suficiente cariño, "la gran Haruka Tenoh" fuera de práctica, eso es algo que tengo que probar, será divertido-dijo comenzando a besarla y tomando las manos de la rubia las colocó en su blusa de botones para que la otra reaccionara y saliera del trance arrancándole la prenda como antes-

-ah, has cambiado tanto Sara-pudo mencionar la rubia entre besos-

-por ti-le respondió-fue tu culpa-le reprochó mordiendo su labio-dime algo cariño, ¿Cuántas después de mí?, ¿lograste olvidarme?

-yo… yo…

-sshh, no respondas y actúa

Por alguna razón la rubia comprendía que todo lo que le sucedía en ese momento era excitante pero, ¿Por qué cuando abría los ojos deseaba ver a otra persona?, se tomó la libertad de hacerlo por lo menos en parpadeos de segundos, alucinar esa mirada azul y ese cabello aguamarina con aroma a frutas… frunció el ceño, de todas formas en sus viejos tiempos la "lady killer" no se daba el lujo de rechazar, después de todo ¿a quién le dan pan que llore?, aun así todo aquello le resultaba extraño y ajeno, sentía que, ¿no podía?, entonces decidió dejar de pensar y despojó a Sara de su blusa, comenzando a recorrer su cuello con su lengua, mientras la otra escabullía sus manos debajo de la playera de la rubia, en eso desabrochó el botón de las bermudas, y entonces a la rubia se le heló la sangre; la puerta estaba abriéndose, aun no reaccionaba del todo, sintió el zíper de la bermuda bajar, la puerta ya se había abierto, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?, Michiru en cualquier momento tendría que volver… la puerta se cerró, la luz se hizo y unas llaves cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo contra la alfombra.

La rubia abrió los ojos, reaccionó y volvió a ver, ahí estaba Michiru contemplando la escena toda atónita, mirándola a ella con una mujer encima, y sus manos en la cintura de ésta, la castaña sin blusa sólo con el bra puesto, y sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Haruka.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, tomó la cintura de la castaña apartándola, -_"¿ahora qué hago?"_-pensaba- _"¿Qué le digo?"-_se levantó de prisa y para su sorpresa la bermuda se vino abajo cayendo al suelo, la joven violinista seguía expectante.

-yo… eh… ¿perdón?-dijo la rubia subiéndose la bermuda-eh… ahm, ella es Sara Ito y… ahm

-¡Haruka! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías con alguien más, que tenías novia?

-no… eh… yo-explicó la rubia estresada sin saber muy bien a quien dirigirse mirando a ambas repetidamente- no es lo que tú crees

-¿Qué?-preguntó Michiru un poco confundida-

-Haruka ¿Quién es ella y por qué le estas explicando?-preguntaba la castaña abotonando su blusa-

-pe… pero no es lo que tú piensas-dijo nerviosa la rubia mirando a la aguamarina-

-¿ah no?-preguntó Michiru frunciendo su entrecejo-

-me largo -espetó la castaña tomando su cartera-

-sí, bueno, no, yo…-tartamudeó deteniendo a Sara en la puerta mirando hacia Michiru-

-olvídalo Haruka-habló más serena la castaña-arregla tu indecisión y me llamas, no me quedaré a jugar dilo con mímicas-

La puerta se cerró, la rubia exhaló y levantó la vista.

-señorita Kaioh discúlpeme por haberle faltado al respeto, le suplico perdone mi falta de juicio esto no volverá a suceder-alegó la rubia seria y apenada-

-no se preocupe Tenoh- dijo la aguamarina un tanto ensimismada, caminó a recoger sus llaves y abstraída por sus pensamientos se retiró al baño-

* * *

Cepilló sus dientes y entró a su habitación, caminaba por inercia, no terminaba de comprender lo que había visto, o más bien de asimilarlo; miró el libro en su mesita de noche, pero no le apetecía leer, apagó la luz y como alma en pena se acostó silenciosamente en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Vamos que no era tan difícil de comprender, pero no daba crédito a la situación de como sorprendió a ese par; ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había visto?, "pues a Tenoh con una mujer encima seduciéndole" ¿y le importaba? "ciertamente, no, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana… pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?... tan incómoda… tan fuera de lugar" sintió algo encogerse en su pecho "no, no y no, yo no puedo estar celosa, ¡por favor! ¿celosa yo? De alguien que ni siquiera me agrada, pero cuando se disculpó a pesar de todo, me sentí tan bien… ¡oh rayos! ¿Por qué ni siquiera puedo dormir en paz?"-pensaba en su monologo interno, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, prendió su lámpara de noche y se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama, envuelta y casi anudada con las sabanas.

Se levantó de la cama, vistió su bata y se dirigió a la cocina, la luz estaba prendida "por dios ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho a Tenoh que pague todas las luces? O que al menos revise que todas estén apagadas antes de irse a dormir", suspiró, caminó directo al refrigerador, sacó la leche y se sirvió un poco, levantó la mirada y distinguió a la rubia sentada en un banco a la par de la barra en medio del lugar en penumbras.

-¿tampoco puede dormir Tenoh?-le preguntó-

-no más formalismos Michiru, puedes… tutearme ¿por favor?

-de… de acuerdo Haruka-intentó sonreírle-vamos a la sala que aquí no te veo ni la cara-

La rubia rió y la siguió, apagó la pequeña luz cuando Michiru encendió una lámpara pequeña en el living.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó sentándose-

La rubia se jactó un poco.

-no, no lo estoy, estoy harta y confundida

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Michiru extrañada-perdona… no me respondas, fui imprudente-se excusó retractándose-

-es ella, ella tiene la culpa-respondió ignorando lo que había dicho la aguamarina-después de años viene y hace esto, ahora que soy feliz y cuando por fin la había logrado dejar de necesitar-continuó llegando a la desesperación-antes de ella hubo algunas, con ella nunca hubo otra, después de ella hubo demasiadas, que no me molesté en contar, y paré solo hasta que toqué fondo-apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos-

-entonces ella es esa persona que algunas vez amaste y de la que te enamoraste y…

-sí, y me traicionó, además ya no la amo, y me va a costar mucho decírselo, además no creo que quiera comprenderlo-dijo la rubia exhalando alzando el rostro-

-y ¿Cómo sabes que no la amas Tenoh?

-simple, y perdóname por la forma en que lo voy a decir pero, si tu no hubieses llegado ella y yo hubiésemos tenido sexo no hubiésemos hecho el amor…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

-sencillo, sexo es ese acto en el que no sientes más que placer, un acto que carece de amor.

-ah, y ahm, ¿has hecho alguna vez el amor?-preguntó la violinista ya en confianza pero aun ruborizándose, a lo que la rubia disfrazó su sonrisa pasando su mano por su boca, iba a reír pero carraspeó la garganta-

-sí, con ella, a su lado mi vida cambió, y sin ella también cambió, volvió a ser de solo sexo igual que antes de ella…

-¿y porque cambiaste? ¿Acaso ella solo fue una etapa? ¿Es tu naturaleza serle fiel a ese acto que carece de amor?

-no puedo encontrar una razón coherente para responderte, pero ahora solo prefiero mi soledad, ya no busco con que llenarla, si ella no quiere entender, es su problema, sólo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad

-¿te das cuenta de tu intento raquítico por evadir el amor?

-no lo evado, solo no lo quiero…

-sí lo haces, ambas han madurado, podrían darse una segunda oportunidad…-dijo casi bostezando-

-no puedo amar a la misma persona dos veces… más cuando ya tengo a alguien más metida en mi cabeza-dijo mientras guardaba silencio, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con las manos juntas detrás de su nuca-al menos eso pienso yo, no se puede dejar de amar y luego como si nada volver a amar, porque existen motivos que te hicieron dejar ese sentimiento, sinceramente no me siento capaz.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Finge conmigo por favor

**hola a todos! trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, recibo alegremente sus comentarios, que me halaga saber que mi trabajo logra su cometido, invitar a que sigan leyendo...**

**BL.**

* * *

Finge conmigo por favor

Después de esa charla, a la mañana siguiente, ese domingo, Michiru despertó, la luz del amanecer entraba perfecto a través de las cortinas de un anaranjado tono melón, el pie de la cama estaba alfombrado, y las paredes eran de un tono nuez bastante claro, se incorporó tallando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, entonces esa extraña intriga le llegó a la cabeza, ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?, sinceramente no lo recordaba, calzó sus pantuflas y vistió una camisa sobre la blusa de su pijama que le parecía demasiado transparente, salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.

Su habitación estaba oscura, las paredes eran grises, sus cortinas eran gruesas y oscuras, el suelo alfombrado en su totalidad; con pereza abrió los ojos, volvió a ver su despertador digital, 10:40 am, se incorporó, inhaló y le llegó ese aroma a frutas de la violinista.

* * *

_-no puedo amar a la misma persona dos veces… más cuando ya tengo a alguien más metida en mi cabeza-dijo mientras guardaba silencio, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con las manos juntas detrás de su nuca-al menos eso pienso yo, no se puede dejar de amar y luego como si nada volver a amar, porque existen motivos que te hicieron dejar ese sentimiento, sinceramente no me siento capaz._

_El silencio continuó, se irguió, y miró a Michiru profundamente dormida en el sofá individual, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro con esa delicadeza innata que poseía, sus manos sostenían el vaso, su gesto sereno; la rubia se levantó y le quitó el vaso de las manos, lo dejó en la mesita de centro, lo miró una vez más sabiendo que ésta se enfadaría porque no había usado el porta vasos, corrió a dejar el vaso a la cocina y se detuvo a ver a la aguamarina, realmente dormía, le inspiraba tanta ternura, apagó la luz de la lámpara y tomó cuidadosamente a la joven en sus brazos, juraría que casi lo hacía con cariño, sonrió a sí misma ante esa idea, ¿para qué negar que lo hacía con cariño? A fin de cuentas sólo estaba ella con el cuerpo inerte de la joven, quien al sentirla tan cerca la abrazó a ella, respiró y se acurrucó en su pecho, la rubia se detuvo a medio camino subiendo las escaleras, ¿acaso había visto mal o la joven sonreía mientras dormía? Entonces secundó esa sonrisa dibujando una en sus labios, y así de sonriente la llevó hasta a su habitación recostándola suavemente en su cama, le despojó con cautela de la bata arropándola ligeramente, apartó ligeramente unos mechones de cabello de su angelical rostro y sonrió más grande esta vez._

_-"eres muy hermosa"-pensó-"pero cuando te enojas… debo correr, además ni si quiera te agrado"_

_Apagó la luz y salió de ahí, caminó a su habitación, le llegó el aroma de la joven de su playera provenía, ese aroma humanamente alucinante y natural, el de su esencia combinado con las frutas._

* * *

Llegó a la cocina aun con esa incógnita en su cabeza, no recordaba haber llegado a la cama después de bajar, beber leche y platicar con Tenoh, encontró el vaso en la cocina, entonces recordó haberse quedado dormida después de bostezar mientras platicaban; se apenó por el desaire, pero los ojos le pesaban, la leche tibia y escuchar la voz de la rubia la habían relajado, rió para sus adentros, sonaba ridículo, incluso juraba que la rubia antes de hablarle tanteaba terreno porque era de la idea que le caía mal, pero no era así, era esa fuerza magnética de un imán, atraerse y repelerse así funcionaba para ella, se ruborizó al pensar que la rubia la llevó a su habitación, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hurgar en el refrigerador.

Se levantó de la cama vistiendo encima una camisa blanca, sentía como si entrara una corriente de aire frío, entre abrió la cortina y había sol pero mucho viento, quizá sería un buen día, sonrió pensando que era loco tener la ilusión de no discutir con la aguamarina, bajó a la cocina encontrándose a una aguamarina que silbaba "Beethoven's Silence", sin duda estaba de buen humor.

-buen día Michiru-le dijo sonriendo recargándose en la barra-

La joven violinista volteó y sonrió.

-buen día Tenoh-le respondió, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto que la rubia le llamara por su nombre-

La rubia caminó hacia el refrigerador, sacó la mermelada y un cuchillo del cajón, colocando dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador, de reojo veía el emparedado de la aguamarina, salami, lechuga italiana, tomate, aguacate, cebolla, intentó no desorbitar los ojos, miró a la aguamarina quien solo le sonrió chupando después su dedo índice con mayonesa.

-¿Michiru?

-¿sí?-inquirió casi con la certeza de que la rubia le preguntaría "¿te comerás todo eso?"

-¿tienes novio? ¿Es de Tokio?

-eh, ahm, no, no tengo y no vivía en Tokio-respondió un poco confundida-

-¿ah no?-preguntó sentándose a la par de la barra-

-no, a decir verdad no conozco Tokio, mi padre es japonés pero jamás he ido, vivía en Francia antes de venir a la Patagonia, ¿y tú? ¿Dónde vivías?

-vivía en Italia, mi mamá era italiana, murió cuando yo tenía 16 años, papá se especializó en el negocio restaurantero y cuando yo tenía 18 dejé la casa y él también la dejó y vino persiguiendo a Romina a buenos aires.

-¿Romina?

-sí, mi madrastra-carraspeó para después tomar un poco de café-

La aguamarina con miedo al silencio preguntó otra cosa, no quería que se incomodara.

-así que el restaurante de tu padre no es de comida japonesa ¿o sí?

-ahm, no, es de comida un poco extravagante de oriente y con un menú selectivo de comidas internacionales.

-suena interesante, y ahm, Tenoh, ¿podría preguntarte algo? Ya cambiando de tema…

-por supuesto

-¿Cómo conociste a Sara?

-bueno, es una historia un poco larga.

-tengo tiempo-sonrió-

-bueno-suspiró-a diferencia de ti, si conozco Japón, el segundo apellido de ella es Ito, nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 19, mi padre cumplía casi el año de haber dejado el país además de haberse ido molesto conmigo, aunque ese es otro cuento, yo subía fácilmente la cuesta de la fama y la fortuna, los días eran de triunfo y las noches… de algunas carreras clandestinas, la adrenalina de que no me descubrieran, si lo hacían me quitarían el permiso para correr en el motocross, eran de celebración también, tragos, chicas, tragos, y en una de tantas conocí a ahm, Lucina, estudiaba en el instituto mugen de Italia, yo había estudiado ahí, me agradó y prometí que pasaría por ella, era raro que una chica me viera dos veces seguidas-rió-entré al lugar con esa altivez que solía tener y entonces un tipo tropezó conmigo, lo empujé y me empujó de nuevo, y entonces ella llegó empujándolo y le dijo "¡déjala!", el tipo abrió los ojos confundido y yo solo me ruboricé en aquel entonces no solía notarse tanto mi género, ella tenía 18 y al presentarnos nuestros apellidos resultaron ser japoneses, coincidimos en eso y empezamos hablando de Japón, después hablamos de ella, era su último año… era un poco tímida y sus gafas le daban un aire intelectual que realmente poseía, sabía que le gustaba, con el pasar de los días me acostumbré a ir a buscarla, me rechazó cuando intenté besarla, me costó mucho conquistarla…

-pero lo lograste-sonrió la aguamarina mirando su taza de café-

-nunca me lo propuse como un reto, se volvió especial para mí, me ayudó a dejar los vicios, y la clandestinidad, me enseñó que no era necesario volver a casa y que estuviera vacía, me conquistó también-sonrió con ironía- era la mujer más rara y especial que había conocido, una tarde después de salir la fui a dejar a su departamento, no salió del auto, se acercó a besarme y terminamos haciéndolo en el auto-mencionó un poco apenada bajando la voz-

-vaya, eso suena a la magia del "amor adolescente"

-lo fue, le di mis alas para que volara y ella me enseñó a amar, dejó sus complejos y sus miedos, pero después todo cambió, bueno a decir verdad, no cambió mucho, siempre fue celosa, celos de mis ex, de mis amigas, y entonces se esforzó por ser como las demás chicas que yo había conocido, pronto ese ángel puro se volvió un ángel negro que iba rumbo a demonio, pero no hice nada para evitarlo porque me terminó gustando, sus jueguitos de seducción, su forma de darme celos, pero sobrepasó el límite, después me plantaba cuando quedábamos en algún sitio, me mentía y después no fueron simples celos, me traicionó, mi amor y mi paciencia estaban al borde y ese día, se quebraron, ella no era más la persona de la que yo me había enamorado, terminamos y después volvimos, la traicioné, para que sintiera lo que yo sentí me costó mucho dejarla, partí a Japón sin ninguna explicación, el amor se acabó después de mi paciencia, aun la amaba cuando me fui a Japón, después en Tokio volví a ver a Lucina en un antro, me enteré por ella que Sara salía con su profesora de piano de la facultad de música, tan rápido me había buscado un repuesto, me dolió el corazón y desde luego el orgullo, después de unos días probé mi libertinaje de nuevo y todos mis extremos, ya no era igual que antes, entonces decidí estudiar robótica en la universidad de Tokio y me hice célibe.

Michiru se levantó del banquillo caminando al fregadero, lavó sus manos y volvió a ver a la rubia, era cierto, si era una "lady killer", pero había cambiado, había madurado, imposible creer que una personita tan enclenque hiciera tanto desastre, pero quizá si estaba lista para comenzar de nuevo con su ex, aunque esa idea le causaba celos, de esos que te tensan la mandíbula y no quieres aceptar.

-tu no tuviste la culpa-se animó a hablar-fue el tiempo y las circunstancias-intentó sonreírle-quizá ya estás lista para estar con ella, deberías intentar-dijo dándole la espalda-

Giró la llave del grifo para comenzar a lavar sus trastes, pero la llave giró 360° y salió a presión liberando el agua, Michiru tapaba el agua y ya estaba toda empapada, la rubia reaccionó y corrió a abrir la puertecilla bajo el fregadero, se arrodilló y cerró la llave de paso del suministro de agua, al levantarse se encontró con una Michiru que tosía agua la rubia rió y la aguamarina también, se acercó apartándole los cabellos húmedos pegados a su rostro.

-enfermarás-le dijo y enseguida se quitó su camisa quedando con la playera negra-toma-se la ofreció-está seca

La aguamarina la tomó, la rubia alcanzó una toalla y después le secó suavemente el rostro, se sonrieron mutuamente.

-gracias, no debiste-dijo Michiru aun con la camisa en las manos comenzando a desabotonar su blusa mojada-

-no me molesta, de verdad, podrías enfermar y no quisiera… bueno, no queremos… que eso pase-sonrió nerviosa y se acercó a ver la llave del fregadero-parece que es el empaque de la llave, lo reportaré con la administradora, primero se me acaba el agua y luego esto…

Y entonces el timbre sonó.

-voy yo-dijo la rubia, la joven asintió aprovechando para cambiarse la blusa mojada por la camisa seca-

La rubia abrió la puerta.

-buen día joven Tenoh, su padre le envía esto, es un presente para usted y su prometida-a la rubia se le desorbitaron los ojos-también envía estos ingredientes, dice que usted sabrá muy bien qué hacer con ellos, quisiera venir a cenar esta noche con usted y la señorita Kaioh, pronto se comunicará si no está en disponibilidad espera que usted lo contacte.

Haruka tomó todo, volvió a ver hacia atrás y ahí estaba la joven quien asintió, volvió a ver al empleado de su padre quien miraba extrañado la situación.

-mi prometida tiene tiempo así que es bienvenido, me pondré en contacto con él.

-bueno, pase buena mañana.

-igualmente, gracias-respondió la rubia cerrando la puerta con su espalda-

Caminaron a la cocina y la rubia desempacó.

-¿Qué es?

-bueno, el presente es camello, hoy comeremos mi delicia favorita del chef de mi padre, y los ingredientes son para pato pekinés, mi madre me enseñó a cocinarlo-dijo la rubia girando para mirar a la joven-ahora todo está resuelto solo falta una cosa, ¿fingirías conmigo?-le pidió con cierto desespero sujetando sus hombros-

-¿y yo que gano?-preguntó riendo-

-¿negocias?-preguntó nerviosa-

-no sería un trato si no lo hago-le guiñó el ojo, la rubia se ruborizó, sentía que la aguamarina jugaba con su tensión y eso se reflejó en su gesto-

La aguamarina adivinó el gesto y caminó detrás de ella, masajeó brevemente los hombros de la rubia.

-sólo llévame a cenar al restaurante de tu padre, con eso me doy por servida…

-¿una cita?-preguntó sorprendida-

-uhm, quizá-le guiñó el ojo para después darle la espalda disponiendo a irse-

-te prometo aclararle esto después de que cenemos en su restaurant…-entonces la aguamarina se detuvo- yo, discúlpame por enredarte en este mal entendido, yo lo originé y te prometo que diré la verdad-

La aguamarina giró e intentó sonreírle.

-de acuerdo-le respondió-

-uff, que bueno que no me pediste dejarte en paz por el resto de mi vida porque, como ves, eso es una odisea-dijo bromeando un tanto nerviosa-

La joven solo sonrió.

-ya no te pediría que me dejes en paz por el resto de mi vida porque…

-¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño la rubia-

-porque… -entonces el timbre sonó- yo abro, "_salvada por la campana_"-sonrió a sí misma de salir airosa de lo embarazoso que se habría vuelto responderle "_porque me caes bien_"

Abrió la puerta encontrando a Sara cuya sonrisa se borró al recorrer con la mirada de pies a cabeza a la aguamarina notando la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

-¿está Haruka?-preguntó un poco altiva-

-buenos días-saludó con sarcasmo-sí está, pasa…

No terminaba de hablar cuando la rubia llegó.

-¿Sara? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada-

-buenos días a ti también-saludó sarcástica la castaña rodando sus ojos-

-eh, buenos días-sonrió la rubia un tanto nerviosa, la mirada de la castaña era demasiado profunda-

-me retiro-anunció la aguamarina un poco seria, empezaba a sentirse incomoda-

-eh, espera Michiru-pero no logró alcanzarla-

Sara sólo aguardó mirándola un tanto molesta, la aguamarina subió las escaleras quedándose arriba para escuchar lo que hablarían, sabía que era de mala educación pero la curiosidad le comía, se preguntaba "_¿acaso estoy celosa?_" "no para nada"-se respondió-

-quiero hablar contigo-anunció la rubia después de carraspear-

-yo también quiero hablar contigo-respondió la castaña sin dejar de apuntar con esa mirada que la rubia sentía le desnudaba hasta los huesos-

-has cambiado tanto Sara-comenzó caminando hacia el sofá-yo, créeme que me he esforzado por comprender porque de la nada caes en mi vida como kamikaze… pero no sé, no logré aclarar nada en mi cabeza…

-porque te amo-le respondió ablandando su gesto-

-no me mires así, si quisieras comenzar no habrías venido como si nada el otro día a transgredir mi espacio personal, hablándome como si me conocieras, como sí yo te conociera…

-tengo años de no verte, y "hola, que tal", no estaba en mis opciones para acercarme a ti, mas por como terminaron las cosas-dijo desviando la mirada-

-vamos, no fue tu culpa, ni fue mía, fue de las circunstancias-se encontró citando lo que había dicho la aguamarina-

-quizá, quisiera poder disculparme contigo por eso…

-ya es pasado… está de más-dijo la rubia suspirando-

-sólo quiero que sepas que no estaba lista, fue mi error, yo te amo por eso decidí buscarte, nunca te perdí la pista… ya estoy lista-dijo intentando acercarse-

-no sé si sentirme acosada-rió nerviosa alejándose disimuladamente- tú ya no me conoces, no me amas…

-duele que te muestres conmigo como si fueras otra persona y a ella la mires como a mí me veías ¿Estás con ella? ¿La amas?

-eso no tengo porque responderlo… de mi parte solo podría darte mi amistad

-te pregunté si la amas, yo te amo y tú me quieres dar tu amistad ¿Por qué ni si quiera lo quieres intentar?

-porque yo no estoy lista-hizo una pausa pasando su mano por su boca-no para ti-dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-no juegues conmigo Haruka Tenoh, ¿desde cuándo te niegas tanto?

-¿desde cuándo tú me ruegas tanto?-respondió la rubia recibiendo inmediatamente una bofetada-

La rubia se sujetó la mejilla y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿y así quieres empezar de nuevo?, vete-dijo molesta apretando sus labios para no gritarle-

-creí que ya no te enojabas como antes, ¿esa simplona no logró quitarte la ira que yo sí?-picó la castaña-

-no se trata de que me cambie, no tienes derecho a hablar así de ella-masculló intentando no exaltarse-

-vaya, hasta la defiendes, estas enamorada de ella ¿no es así?

-sí Sara, me enamoré, ¿eso querías escuchar? ¿Ya estas contenta? Vete…-y entonces recibió una bofetada dos veces más fuerte-

-¿Cómo puedes?

-así como tú me reemplazaste días después de que dejé Italia, ya no eres ni la sombra de la chica dulce de la que me enamoré-

-nunca te olvidé Haruka, sé que he cambiado, todo cambia, pero te necesito, quiero intentarlo…

-no sé qué esperas que responda, no has olvidado lo que pasó, me abofeteas cuando se te antoja, ¿así quieres que volvamos?, mejor vete ya Sara… o te saco.

La castaña humillada, la miró con arrogancia y se marchó por la puerta.

Michiru estaba arriba sujetándose del barandal, boquiabierta y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, ¿Cómo eran capaces unas cuantas palabras de la persona que a penas y le agradaba le causaran ese efecto?, respiró con calma y bajó con cautela por las escaleras encontrándose con la rubia que estaba sentada sosteniéndose la mejilla y al instante liberó una bocanada de aire.

-¿un poco intensa eh?

La rubia rió ligeramente.

-sí, siempre fue un poco temperamental…

-¿todo está bien? ¿Aun te duele?-hizo amago de rozar la mejilla de la rubia arrepintiéndose-

-no, ya no me duele, sólo, que antes tus bofetadas dolían más, supongo que porque la amaba…

-seguramente

-oye Michiru, discúlpame por insinuar que tú y yo tenemos algo, es solo que, necesito que me deje en paz, me gusta estar sola, sé que mentí, lo siento… sí quieres anular de una vez lo de esta noche lo entenderé, esta mentira no puede seguir…

-no, no es necesario que aplacemos lo de esta noche, descuida, te entiendo, el fin justifica los medios ¿no?-bromeó ocultando su decepción muy en el fondo le había emocionado escuchar esas palabras-

-sí, es solo que me parece una grosería y yo… te he faltado al respeto utilizando tu identidad como fundamento de algo que no es cierto…

-ya te he dicho Tenoh, que está bien, que no tiene importancia para mí que mintieras-dijo la aguamarina haciendo mohín-y si sigues insistiendo me molestaré de veras, estas disculpada

-está bien, gracias Michiru-dijo la rubia riendo por la cara de enfado de la joven violinista-¿lista para fingir?-le dijo extendiéndole la mano invitándola a caminar hacia la cocina, entonces la aguamarina sintió como volvía a la realidad, porque realmente eso era lo que harían, fingir-

-sí, eso creo-masculló, caminó con la rubia sintiéndose un tanto torpe-"_¿Qué esperabas Michiru? ¿Una declaración de amor?_"- se sintió más tonta al encontrarse respondiéndose un- "tal vez"-

Mientras estaban en la labor de cocinar el pato, Michiru al comienzo estaba ausente, quería dejarse en claro a sí misma que esa convivencia era momentánea, ese año terminaría y ella con esas sensaciones alocadas en su estómago, pero ¿Qué era eso?, ¿soportaba o no a la rubia?, ya no sabía que… quería hacerse a la idea que eran sus imaginaciones que detrás de cada una de sus actuaciones había algo tangible, porque no, no lo había, volvió a ver a la rubia y recordó una regla "doble negación es verdadero", tragó duro y se concentró en lo que hacían, volvió a ver a la rubia de nuevo y ésta le sonrió.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba cavilando, sabía que había mentido descaradamente y aunque se había disculpado no sentía remordimiento alguno, pero ella no era una oportunista, ella no se aprovecharía de la cena para tener más cercanía con la hermosa violinista, aunque hubiese querido tras mentir mirar a la aguamarina y besarla, otra parte de ella empezaba a pensar que eso era parte del gran encanto que puede crear una mentira, ella no quería a Michiru, es más apenas y la aguantaba, corrección apenas y la conocía, negó internamente… ya no tenía remedio.

-"_lo cierto es que nunca pasaremos de esto, de fingir_"-pensó la aguamarina-

-"_y yo de fantasear_"-pensó la rubia-

Sus manos chocaron mientras cocinaban, la rubia le sonrió, la aguamarina se sintió nerviosa.

-aun estás a tiempo de decir que no Michiru-insistió la rubia a la vez esperando un "no desistiré Tenoh" solo por ver el mohín que había adorado-

-¿crees en los sueños Tenoh?-respondió evadiendo el comentario-

-pienso que los sueños son realidades alternas, es una forma de vivir fuera de tu verdadera realidad-

Entonces el reloj del horno sonó y la rubia se asomó a pinchar el pato, volvió a ver a la aguamarina sonriendo pronunció un "ya está listo"

-yo me encargo de limpiar Michiru, ve, arréglate, ya pronto cae la noche y mi padre vendrá…

-aun hace buen tiempo, déjame ayudarte.

-por favor, anda, yo me encargo de esto-insistió-

-está bien

La joven violinista subió al baño, se duchó y la rubia dejó la cocina impecable, subió las escaleras y entonces notó que el baño estaba libre, se desvistió poco a poco y entró a la ducha, su piel se estremeció al sentir el agua tibia en su espalda, se quedó un momento inmóvil bajo el agua, se sacudió, andaba atontada, salió de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello para secar su cabello.

Por otro lado la aguamarina salió de su habitación notando que el grifo ya estaba cerrado, la rubia generalmente se duchaba rápido, no la había escuchado salir del baño, se acercó a tocar la puerta levemente… nada… de nuevo tocó pero la rubia no respondía.

Del otro lado la rubia se secaba el cabello con la toalla por inercia, su cabeza estaba en otro sitio, tan absorta que no escuchaba.

-"_Michiru… hasta el nombre es hermoso_"-pensaba-

Michiru se preocupó y tocó la puerta de nuevo sin obtener respuesta entonces abrió sin avisar encontrándose con una rubia sorprendida que soltó la pequeña toalla que tenía en sus manos.

-Mi… Michiru… ¿todo está bien?-carraspeó ligeramente cruzándose de brazos para taparse lo que evitó que la otra no se paralizara-

-eh, yo, es que, sí llamé a la puerta y…

La rubia disimulaba su sonrisa quería reventar a carcajadas.

-ya se le ha hecho costumbre verme así señorita Kaioh-dijo bromeando-

-es que, es que no respondiste y… ya me iba… eh ¡perdón!

-tranquila que ya dejo el baño, disculpa mi humor-dijo dándole la espalda para vestir la bata de baño y salir hacia su habitación-

En su habitación vistió un traje negro con una playera de cuelo en V dentro, zapatos negros de charol, acomodó los rebeldes mechones en su frente y se colocó perfume.

Bajó al comedor que estaba al lado del living, puso la mesa adornando con un pequeño candelabro en el centro, entreabrió las ventanas frente a las escaleras, escuchó el ruido mudo de los tacones sobre la alfombra previa a las escaleras, viró a ver y ahí venía bajando, con tanta gracia y elegancia, magnifica y grácil, el vestido rojo bordo fundiéndose con su figura con una atrevida abertura en la pierna derecha por arriba de la rodilla, dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su muslo, su cabello ligeramente recogido en alto dejando caer unos cuantos mechones que acariciaban rebeldes su cuello, llevaba una gargantilla con una amatista pendiendo del centro posando delicadamente sobre la piel de su pecho y en su rostro un maquillaje suave.

-"_ni necesita ese maquillaje realmente_"-pensó la rubia-

Y sin meditarlo mucho se acercó hacia las escaleras ofreciéndole el brazo sin dejar de sonreírle, gesto que la joven aguamarina correspondió, le había encantado la mirada atónita de la rubia casi adorándola.

Se acercaron a la ventana entre abierta sin soltarse, Michiru se detuvo contemplando los luceros que tapizaban el cielo y la luna brillante, sentía tanta armonía consigo misma que pensaba que la luna le sonreía, la calidez de la rubia de alguna forma le resultaba especial, la llenaba como ninguna otra, y esa cercanía de tan solo un ápice, se sonrió a sí misma.

-sabes Michiru… leí que este año la luna va a estar más cerca de la tierra-dijo sin apartar su mirada del cielo-

-sería hermoso poderlo apreciar, ¿Cuándo? ¿Crees que podremos verlo?-preguntó la aguamarina-

-no se sabe muy bien en que mes… pero es este año así que es seguro que lo veremos aquí en buenos aires-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la violinista-y para tu suerte impía lo verás conmigo-

-no me molesta… verlo contigo… en lo absoluto-susurró lo último que en medio de ese silencio fue casi inaudible, pero no para la rubia-

-a mí, tampoco me molesta-respondió la rubia un poco apenada-

Después de unos segundos sonó el timbre y Michiru sintió a la rubia tensarse de inmediato soltándola ligeramente, la aguamarina tomó su mano.

-tranquila, no soy actriz pero saldrá bien-le dijo sonriendo-

-¿entonces fingiremos bien?-cuestionó nerviosa-

-sí-respondió la aguamarina entrelazando sus dedos sonriéndole-seremos toda una pareja-

Abrieron la puerta y saludaron al padre de la rubia, la cena transcurrió amena, la rubia dejó que la aguamarina tomara el control del cuestionario que su padre sin duda haría.

-¿y hace cuanto se conocieron?-preguntó el señor Tenoh-

-hace dos años, en Italia-sonrió la aguamarina-

-y te vio y te propuso matrimonio ¿no es cierto?-dijo burlándose pero no de forma inocente-

La aguamarina rió disimuladamente.

-no señor Tenoh, para eso tuvieron que pasar meses… doce para ser exactos-reiteró-

-oh vaya, pensé que, habría sido más, instantáneo… ustedes entienden-comentó con cierta mofa bebiendo vino-

Michiru rió de nuevo descolocando al hombre.

-yo no entiendo a que refiere exactamente usted-respondió Michiru bebiendo un poco de su copa- en mi opinión es una decisión muy importante, no puede ser inmediata, para tener una relación se deben evaluar muchos aspectos, no planeaba llegar a amasiato con ella como hacen otras parejas, usted entiende-finalizó buscando la mano de la rubia en la mesa para afianzarla a ella-

-ya veo-respondió algo incómodo-creo que ya es tarde, me retiro-dijo mirando de reojo su reloj empezando a retirarse de la mesa-

-por supuesto-respondió Michiru-ha sido un placer conocerlo-dijo estrechando su mano firmemente-

-no elegiste mal Haruka, es una mujer de carácter-dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia-

-igual que su hija señor Tenoh-le respondió encaminándose a la puerta-

La rubia notó cierta tensión.

-por cierto padre… no le has dicho a tu personal que soy mujer ¿verdad?

-no, no lo he hecho

-¿Por qué?

-pues no he dicho que seas hombre, sólo no los saco del error-rió-por otro lado la cena ha tenido buen gusto, buenas noches…

-buenas noches señor Tenoh

-buenas noches… padre-respondió un poco ida-

Cerraron la puerta y la aguamarina enfocó a la rubia.

-¿todo bien Tenoh?-inquirió casi preocupada-

-eh… sí

-sé muy bien que no me corresponde meterme pero, noté ciertas asperezas…

-viejas riñas querrás decir, lo que dijo sobre de no sacarlos del error fue lo que yo le dije cuando en mi adolescencia me cuestionó por qué me hacía pasar por hombre y le respondí "sólo no los saco del error", es una etapa muy fragmentada en mi vida, mi madre convalecía, él se enredaba con Romina, y yo… la recuerdo por partes…-notó que la rubia aún estaba pensativa-…levantaré la mesa-se apresuró la rubia-

-te ayudo-se aproximó la aguamarina-

-no, es que te ves hermosa-le sonrió cambiando el gesto, la otra se apenó-

-vamos que levantar las copas no me ensuciará-respondió bromeando-

-no es necesario que lo hagas…

-sshh te ayudaré-insistió la aguamarina-

Levantaron rápidamente y después la aguamarina vio a la rubia revolver sus bolsillos, la siguió con la mirada y la vio coger sus llaves del buró contiguo a las escaleras.

-¿saldrás?-inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa-

-este… sí-dudó-

-pero ya es tarde-se apresuró a decir Michiru-

-sí lo sé, es solo que… necesito pensar-exhaló-

-no te noto muy bien, no es bueno que salgas…

-yo… lo siento… es sólo que debo salir, aquí siento como que hace calor… y yo prefiero

-pero si las ventanas están abiertas

-estar un rato a solas…

-oh, sí yo, entiendo, disculpa sí parecía que te cuestionaba, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones y menos a mí, anda, ve con cuidado-dijo un tanto apenada desviando la mirada-

-gracias por todo Michiru, yo, en realidad… lo siento, no tenías si quiera que hacer esto por mí…

-no tienes que agradecerme, y tampoco es necesario que me expliques…-

-es sólo que con nadie me había sentido tan segura como contigo, casi me trago la mentira, me avergüenza que miraras cómo funcionan las cosas con él, ni siquiera me conoces y…-tomó aire para respirar y caminó hacia el sofá sentándose, dejándose caer-

-lo hice por ti, no me expliques…-"después de todo sólo fingimos"-se dijo para sus adentros-¿quieres tomar algo?-inquirió cuando el silencio de la impasible rubia la comenzó a incomodar, ésta solo asintió-

Y después de un par de horas…

-es que no sé… no entiendo que pasa conmigo, tú me agradas muchísimo, y pareciera ayer que te detestaba, es inaudito para mí creer, que esa mujer que acabas de ser ahí con mi padre es la mujer que pelea conmigo en la ducha… es… ¿estabas fingiendo?-preguntó confundida-

-hablas mucho-le dijo tomándola del rostro para apoyar sus labios suavemente contra los de la rubia-

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**agradezco mucho a quienes han seguido la historia desde un comienzo, un cordial saludo a Alexia, Mar kaioh tenoh, aidan ross, tiago 23, oscuro, LIGlez B M. kaioh y Valexia 26 que sin falta siempre me lee... si algún nombre está mal escrito me disculpo, gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a mi trabajo y comentarlo, y a quienes no comentan pues ojala un dia me hagan saber que me leen, aun así los saludo.**

**hasta la próxima.**

**BL.**


End file.
